


Feet Lovin

by ziampayne



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziampayne/pseuds/ziampayne





	Feet Lovin

It was 11:30 p.m. and the crowd loved every minute of Justin Bieber’s performance as the new face of Calvin Klein sang to his fans at the charity event. Austin Mahone, who some had called the brunette Bieber, watched from backstage in admiration. He knew the blonde had been in trouble recently and had created a bad boy image for himself but he hoped the older guy wouldn’t be a complete dick. 

“Thank you guys, you’ve been awesome” Justin said into the mic before walking off stage to meet his body guard for a bottle of water. Austin stood a few feet away, not wanting to hover, hoping the mega star would engage him. The sweaty guy caught him out the corner of his eye, “What’s up man, haven’t seen you in forever!” Justin exclaimed, giving his peer a cool handshake. “I know, I know. You did great tonight dude” Austin explained. “Thanks man, so did you”, “Thanks”, “Hey listen, you doing anything tomorrow?” The tan singer wasn’t sure how to answer, not wanting to seem eager but he knew he had a meet and greet tomorrow at a local mall. “Uhh, what did you have in mind?”, “I’m free and I want you to come chill at my house”, “Wow, that’d be dope” Austin said in a semi-calm voice. “Alright, I’ll text you the info later, I think I still have your number from a couple years ago”, “See ya then” the 18 year old added as he headed to his car. 

As planned the rising star found himself outside the Biebs home the next day at 12 p.m. It was a beautiful summer day and Austin was slightly giddy with excitement. He told his people he’d call them when he was ready to go and rang the doorbell. Within a minute Justin opened the door and greeted his long lost buddy, “You made it”, “Sure did”, “Come in, come in”. Mr. Mahone was taken-back by the luxurious feel to his friend’s house as he walked in. “I was just about to take a swim, you wanna join me?”, “Sure, but I didn’t bring any trunks”, “Yo, see if you can find a pair of trunks for him” Justin ordered one of his handlers. 

“Your house is amazing” Austin gushed. “Yeah, it’s alright”, he said like a spoiled brat. Just then the man came back down stairs with a hot pink set of swim trunks for Justin’s guest. “Thanks” Austin said to the man before looking around for a room to change in. “Dude… go ahead and change” Justin said like he had no idea what Austin was waiting on. The tanner lad figured he’d have to strip in front of all 4 people in the room including Justin but before he could even unzip his shorts, Justin had his shirt and shorts off, only wearing his black no-shows and putting on his red set of trunks. He was obviously very confident with his body.

After awkwardly getting mostly naked, Austin followed Justin out to the pool area. The younger boy tried to tear his eyes away as Justin peeled off his socks but as the pink soles were revealed, shivers ran up his spine with pleasure. The blonde jumped in the pool and Austin quickly took his own off and mimicked his technique. 

The pair swam around for about 30 minutes before deciding to get out and tan in the big white lawn chairs. Austin planted his hands on the side of the pool and attempted to push himself up when suddenly he felt a few fingers tazer his sides, collapsing his strength. “Hahaha, you are so ticklish dude” Justin teased as he backed off. “Shit…yeah, just a little” Austin said, trying to gather himself. In a second attempt to get out the pool, Justin studied his fellow singer’s glistening toned upper body. His wrinkled soles flashed the host as he stepped onto the concrete. The 20 year old admired his build and got out the pool to sit by him in the chairs. 

Both teen idols talked about music, sports, and gossiped for a good hour before Austin stood up to stretch his defined muscles. Justin laid flat on his back with his arms tucked back, supporting his head. The house guest couldn’t resist testing out Justin’s own sensitivity, rationalizing his plan with revenge. He swiftly leaned over and ran a single finger up Justin’s pale sole, making the tabloid fixture spring up in his seat. “Holy shit!” he shouted, retracting his legs into himself. “The Biebs is ticklish?” Austin taunted in a surprised face. “Hell no, you just scared me” he assured. “Yeah, ok” the brunette agreed sarcastically. 

Austin loved Justin’s feet, they were amazing and getting to tickle them gave him a sense of euphoria. He knew he had to have more contact with them, he had to. What he didn’t know was that his friend had a thing for feet as well. Possibly the best kept secret about the blonde celeb was his foot fetish, and Austin’s tan pair were perfection. He too aimed to get at his friend’s feet more. 

“You hungry?” Justin asked, “Yeah, starving”, “Let’s go get some lunch”. With that, they entered the house once more and pigged out on some of his chef’s best snack foods. “You into video games?”, “Duh” Austin replied. “Then come on up to my room, you’ll love the setup I’ve got”. Austin changed back into his clothes minus his sneakers and Justin plopped down on the huge bed beside him in some gym shorts, no show socks, and a tank top that read, “Fuck you”, fitting his personality way too well. 

Like middle school boys they played video games for almost 2 hours, killing each other more times than they could count. Austin laid the final kill shot of the round and threw his arms up in victory. “WHOO!” he proclaimed. Justin took his opportunity to indulge his playful side, plunging his fingers into the outstretched armpits. Austin’s arms shot down to protect his sensitive hollows before his blonde mate lunged at him, both of the guys falling onto the bed. 

Justin landed on the younger entertainer and dug into his ribs violently, wiggling his nimble fingers like crazy. “AAHAHAHHA NOOOO!!” Mr. Mahone shouted as he fought to gain the upper hand. The bad boy raked up and down the rack like a big brother, making Austin howl with laughter. The brunette found an opening on his attacker and took it, grabbing hold of his sides and squeezing him onto his back. “Yeah, yeah! Suck it!!” he taunted confidently. Justin was severely ticklish and Austin was finding that out for himself right now. 

His fingers pulsated on his tender body until Justin was nearly in the fetal position. The blonde suddenly found a burst of energy and rolled away from his friend. The singer landed on Austin’s back and ravaged his underarms vigorously. The tan teen fell on his stomach as Justin excited his pits wildly. “AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA SSHIIIITTTTT AHAHAHAHAAA!!” 

“Yeah bitch!” Justin sounded with a sense of superiority as he took full advantage of Austin’s overly ticklish body. To the blonde’s surprise his buddy popped up and flung him on his back. Austin grabbed Justin’s ankle into a headlock and proceeded to scribble like an angry preschooler on the socked sole. “AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAH NNOOOTTT THEREEEEEE AHAHAHAHAAAA!!” he pleaded as his number one area was hit with a load of sensations. “Forget the sock” Austin said with a grin and stripped the foot of the black no-show. The eye candy of a foot was in his grasps and the pop star couldn’t have been more ecstatic.

His dull nails began scratching furiously on the pink sole, driving Justin into a fit of tickle rage as he pounded on the duvet cover. His toes writhed in response as Austin’s brutal fingers wrecked his usual bad ass image. “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!” Justin knew he had to turn the tables and sprung up to catch one of Austin’s grey socked feet. He yanked it back to his chest and went to town on the unsuspecting teen. He spidered along the foot with all of his focus, making Austin loose his concentration on tickling Justin’s barefoot. 

The older guy locked the foot in his arm and bared it to increase the intensity of the tickle attack, revealing the familiar tan foot and ridiculously soft sole. The young adult wasted no time before running his fingers up and down the upturned sole like a mad man. He scraped at the smooth flesh with no hesitation or over thinking, sending Austin into a tickle induced panic. “AHAHAHAAAAAAA NOO NOOO JUSSTTIINNNN!!!” he begged. Both guys were majorly ticklish and as they were both learning, their feet were off the charts. 

Justin tickled like a trained professional as his fingers scribbled on the wiggling sole of Austin. The paler foot was still with Austin but wasn’t being tickled at the moment, but that was no accident. Austin was experiencing complete tickle torment from none other than Justin Bieber, but he lusted after his foot as his toes curled in excitement every few seconds. Austin’s eyes filled with shock when he felt an incredible new sensation on his delicate foot. 

Justin had begun licking up and down the delicious sole of the helpless foot, satisfying his own temptation while electrifying Austin’s circuits with tickle torture. His strong tongue slithered along the foot until he reached the plump toes, slipping it between them over and over. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAAAA” a high pitched squeal came from the horrified singer as he tried with all his strength to break out of Justin’s terrible tickling hold. 

Immense laughter filled the large room of Mr. Bieber’s over-the-top house for the better of an hour, hitting a peak when Justin’s tongue flicked along the underside of Austin’s big toe. As he listened to his pal’s laughing, overwhelming urges flooded the singer’s mind and body. What would Austin think? How would he react? Would he tell anyone? All these questions came to Justin as he fought to suppress the desire to indulge his inner needs. 2 minutes into using his tongue to tickle the living shit out of his fellow heartthrob, he did it. 

Justin slipped Austin’s big toe into his mouth, sucking the soft flesh like a lollipop. He massaged it with his tongue and wrapped his lips around the perfect specimen, fueling his foot fetish like nothing before. Austin thought he was dreaming, Justin Bieber, sucking his toes?!?! His laughter silenced as it turned into moaning and sounds of pleasure. Austin was in heaven and never wanted to come down. Figuring his host wouldn’t object to it, he too fulfilled his need for sexy feet. 

Austin began slowly running his tongue along Justin’s pale sole, gliding across the arch with ease. His slippery appendage had a mind of its own, sliding between Justin’s marvelous toes, their owner releasing sounds of pleasure himself. The young star mirrored Justin by sucking on the cute toes, one by one, showing each digit special attention by caressing it with his playful tongue while it rested in his mouth. 

Justin and Austin felt a level of ecstasy they’d never experienced as they worshipped each other’s irresistible feet, doing something only they’d fantasized about. Justin admired several male celebs’ feet; Zac’s, Channing’s, even Harry Style’s but Austin’s had always been his favorite to dream about. Mr. Mahone hungered for the chance to have his way with several of his fellow celeb’s feet as well but like Justin, this moment was more than he could ever have hoped for. 

Austin’s eyes met Justin’s, locking into an intimate gaze as they felt each other’s mouths on their feet, adding to the trance. Justin soon began nibbling on the side of his friend’s foot, tickling the silky sole enough to make Austin release an eruption of laughter. “You like that?” Justin teased as he sped up his special technique. “AAHAHAHAHAHHAAH JUUSTTINN NOO!!” he shouted as Mr. Bieber pulled his foot away from Austin with intensions of winning what began as a tickle fight. 

He took the foot into a headlock and nibbled like a mouse until Austin was begging for an end to the torture. “Who’s your daddy Austin?” he asked between oral attacks. “AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA FUCCCKKK YOUUUU AHAHAHHAHA MAAANNN!!!” Justin took that as a challenge to up the ante, switching to his nails on both soles after grabbing Austin’s other foot and ditching the sock. With one foot wet, there was hardly any friction, bringing the brunette to tears. “AAHAHHAHAHAH ALLRIIGHHTTTTT AHAHAHAHAHA ALLLRIGGHHTTTTTT! YOUUU AAHAHAHHAHAHAA WWWINNNNNNAHAHAHAAA!” Austin yelled as he reached his breaking point. 

Justin let go of the gorgeous feet and looked at his buddy with a big smile. “Such an asshole” Austin said in a half-serious way before putting his socks back on. He checked his phone to see it was almost 6 p.m. “Ugh, my car’s gonna be hear in 10 minutes”, “Better head down then” Justin said. The pair put on their sneakers and headed out the bedroom door. “Hey, I’m gonna hit your bathroom before I leave, cool?”, “No, you have to go outside”, “Yeah, yeah” Austin smiled as he walked back toward the bathroom. “I’ll meet you downstairs” Justin said. 

Soon enough Austin joined the blondie down stairs, did their handshake that turned into a half-hug, not wanting to seem uncool. “We’ll have to do this again sometime” Justin said, “Yeah, for sure”, “You’ll just have to wait until then to get your ass whooped in COD”, “Yeah right. Until next time” Austin said, walking out the door, locking eyes with Justin for only a few seconds. The guys seemed to have an unspoken connection about what had happened in JB’s room earlier. Justin waved before shutting the door and heading to his room for his jacket to get a burger. 

As he stepped into his closet, something caught his eye from the dresser. A pair of grey no-show socks stuck out the top drawer, just enough to get his attention. The faint aroma reached Justin’s nose, letting him know exactly who they belonged to. “Da-ding” his text tone sounded. “ ;) – Austin”.


End file.
